Complex circuit boards can have a number of different layers. Typically the layers include signal layers and power/ground layers, where each power/ground layer is a power layer or a ground layer. The signal layers are generally interleaved with the power/ground layers, so that no two signal layers are immediately adjacent to one another, and so that no two power/ground layers are immediately adjacent to one another. To interconnect two signal layers, vias extending through the layers and filled with a conductive material can be employed. Each such signal layer is electrically connected to the vias so that the two signal layers become electrically interconnected to one another.